ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Once a Pilot, Never a Pilot
This is the pilot of the first series of Aero 10 on 2/29/2014, by Shadow Blazin', soon redone on 3/22/2014.Shadow Blazin (Wall - Blog - ) 18:11, March 22, 2014 (UTC)Shadow Blazin Summary Aero Flinger wakes up in the middle of the night, soon finding out it's almost summer and it's his birthday.Soon remembering his present, Aero Flinger goes to his treasure chest where his present is located.Aero Flinger then goes on a summer trip with his Grandpa Flinn, soon learning that he's a Galvan, Anodite, Ectorunite, and human.Aero then learns more about the Omnitrix from Grandpa Flinn, finally knowing how to correctly use it.Aero fights off his first ever bad guy soon enough.Aero meets Azmuth afterwards. Plot Aero Flinger dangles from the side of his bed, soon falling onto the ground.Aero gets back onto his feet and stares at the clock.The clock read, eleven o' fifty-nine pm. (Aero Flinger, yelling): It's almost summer!Horruh-Or however you say it! Aero dashes onto the staircases, and jumps right onto the ground.Aero then goes down another staircase by dashing furiously.Aero trips on the staircase, bumping his head as he tumbles down the stairs. (Dad, yelling across the stairs): Aero!Go back to bed this minute! Aero grabs his treasure chest and opens it up.Aero then gazes at what's inside of the treasure chest.Aero grabs the treasure inside of the treasure chest and places it on his arm. (Dad, shockingly): Uh oh..We've told him way to early.. Later that morning.. (Aero): Dad..Remember what you've told me about..Yea..I should have known better.. (Dad): I know.. (Mom): You should go to Grandpa Flinn's to go tell him about it then.. Aero who's furiously stuffing his pancake into his mouth, crunching the pancake with his fangs.The pancake is now thin air. (Aero): Yea, sure! The camera is turned to show the window, but outside of the window is shown a huge humanoid robot about the size of nine skyscrapers stacked on each other.The humanoid robot stomps on other skyscrapers half the size of the robot. (Aero): This Omnitrix..Should I use it to save the world? (Mom&Dad): No! Aero dashes onto the streets and stares at the robot.The robot was about to stomp on Aero, until a RV crashes onto the robot's leg, causing the robot to lose balance. (Grandpa Flinn, inside of the RV): Okay Aero, turn the Omnitrix's faceplate around, and it will dial in an alien.Then you smack the Omnitrix to get the alien you want.Now you're an alien! (Aero): Okay! Aero turns the Omnitrix's faceplate, looking at a humanoid figure that looks like he has fire around him.Aero smacks the Omnitrix real hard, transforming into a humanoid figure. (Heatblast): Heatblast!Woah, I'm a fire alien..Sweet! Heatblast jumps in the air, starting to float.Heatblast starts flying in the air and starts to throw a fireblast at the robot's head.The robot's head starts to burn.The robot shoots a laser out of his eye at Heatblast, sending Heatblast at the RV.The RV's roof top is covered with flames, and has a hole in the middle of it. (Heatblast): Ow!Okay then, I'll go and beat you up with your own game then! Heatblast smacks the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, turning back to Aero.Aero then waits for a couple of minutes until the Omnitrix recharges.Aero dials in a dog shaped alien and smacks the Omnitrix real hard. (Wildmutt): Argh Argh! Wildmutt jumps onto the robot's leg, crunching each part of it off, causing the robot to lose balance.The robot fells down onto the ground.Wildmutt jumps onto the ground and smacks the Omnitrix symbol on his arm.Wildmutt turns back to Aero.Aero waits a couple of minutes again and dials in the Omnitrix alien, then smacks the Omnitrix, transforming into a humanoid with four arms. (Fourarms): Fourarms!Now you'll be finished off! Fourarms jumps into the air, and punches the robot's head, sending the robot a yard or two away.Fourarms crashes right onto the ground, tapping the Omnitrix symbol, turning back to Aero.Aero then dials in a bug like fly alien, and smacks the Omnitrix real hard. (Stinkfly): Stinkfly!It'll be stinky here! (Grandpa Flinn): You've almost got it there! Stinkfly shoots acid out of his eyes, aiming it right at the robot's whole entire body.The robot blows up finally after all of those hits taken from Aero's aliens.Stinkfly flies down onto the ground. (Grandpa Flinn): You've saved Bellwood City!Great job!Now I hope you'll be okay if I tell you, you're a- (Aero): Ectorunite, Galvan, Anodite. (Grandpa Flinn): Your Galvan mind must have predicted that. (Aero): Let's go to Azmuth. (Grandpa Flinn): Well, I've got to tell you one thing..Azmuth created the Omnitrix. (Aero, muttering under his breath): I could tell because you've talked about how you and Azmuth created the Omnitrix all year. At Azmuth's Grey Matter starts yapping about how awesome Azmuth was to create this, and how Azmuth is so amazing.Azmuth, flattered, starts to tell Grey Matter that flattering him won't let him keep the Omnitrix. (Azmuth): You can't have it! (Grey Matter): Pretty please?With cherry on top? (Azmuth): No. (Grey Matter): Fine, I might as well break it. (Azmuth): Okay, you win.But if you use it for your amuzement and for evil, you won't come out alive. (Grey Matter): Fine! Grey Matter hops onto Grandpa Flinn's hand, soon being carried back to the RV. What other adventures will Aero Flinger have? Aliens Used *Heatblast *Fourarms *Stinkfly *Wildmutt *Grey Matter Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres